Love heals a broken heart
by DevilFawks
Summary: This fic has gone through some MAJOR revisions. Since the old one sucked, it's basically a new story. With a new plot and new ending so give it another chance, you might like it this time around.
1. Chapter 1

"Inu-yasha, look out!" Kagome yelled as the snake youkai lunged at him. Inu-yasha attempted the wind scar but the demon dodged it. Then it turned its ruby eyes to Kagome. "You girl, you possess shards of the Shikon Jewel!" The demon lunged at her. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled.

A large green disk came spinning towards the demon, splitting it down the middle. The disk then stopped in mid air, the sign on the front of it began to glow. Changing direction, it spun backwards to it's point of origin. The group turned to gaze at the girl who had caught the disk by a strap on it's under carriage. She was dressed in a dark red kimono, her long black hair was braided and her eyes a fierce emerald.

There was mark on her forehead that was shaped like a jewel shard. On closer inspection, the green disk, appeared to be the shell of a demon turtle. It had the sign for obedience carved in it.

"Are you alright, girl?" She asked. "Yes, thank you" Kagome smiled. "You should be more careful and you…" she said to Inu-yasha. "You should take better care of your woman" She turned and began to leave.

"SHE AIN'T MY WOMAN!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Excuse me, miss…" Miroku began. "…But what type of being are you?" Sango intervened. "That's none of your business" she hissed. "At least let us know your name" Kagome called.

The girl paused. "I am called Fawks"

* * *

"Okay class we have a new student"

Kagome looked up from her text book to see the same girl who had saved her yesterday standing in the front of the classroom. Her stern green eyes settled upon Kagome and she flinched. "Miss Fawkeisha can you sit behind…" the teacher began. "My name is Fawks" She hissed giving him a deadly glare. "…Y…yes…I'm sorry…" He stuttered.

"Fawks-chan!" Kagome called running to catch up with her at lunch. The girl turned to look at her. "What are you doing in this time period don't you belong in the feudal era?" Kagome asked. "Unless…! You found away to go back in time, too!" "I don't feel comfortable talking about this in public" Fawks replied. "Meet me at Wacdonald's after school" she said continuing on her way.

"So tell me, Fawks, how can you go back and forth through time?" Kagome asked. Fawks took a long sip from her soda before replying. "First of all, my real name is Fawkeisha Iwamura. My father is head of Iwamura Industries in Tokyo but his work takes him overseas a lot. He met my mother when he was in America, her name was Delilah Iris, she was black"

"When I was four, my mother died from a tumor and I was sent to live with my father who never even knew I existed until I arrived on his doorstep. My father hates me; all he cares about is his fully Japanese daughters Miyako and Siyo. At least they treat me with respect." Kagome gave her a sorrowful look. "You see this?" Fawks asked, pointing to the shard like mark in the middle of her forehead.

"It has magical properties, I just close my eyes and wish I were someplace else" Fawks looked down at her watch. "I should be going, maybe I'll see you on the other side" Fawks shot Kagome a smile but it was filled with sorrow.

* * *

"Welcome home, sister" Fawks glanced up to see a tall beautiful girl with light brown hair and amorist eyes smiling at her. "Hi Miyako" Fawks smiled back. "Father, Fawkeisha is home" "The bastard's home?" Fawks noted dryly. "FAWKS!" A high pitched voice yelled a little girl with jet black hair and green eyes ran to hug her.

"I missed you to Siyo-chan" "So the brat is back, can we have dinner now?" Fawks turned to glare at the very tall man with slicked back black hair and contemptuous green eyes. "Father, please don't talk about Fawkeisha that way" Miyako pleaded. "Don't bother Miya-chan; he's the type of guy who snaps at every one and thinks with his crotch" Fawks shrugged.

"Watch your tongue, if it wasn't for me, you would be out on the streets!" Her father hissed. "Peh, better'n this place" Fawks crossed her arms. "Just like her mother, a pathetic bitch, I wonder if you're a slut like she was" "Father…!" Miyako began. Fawks turned to him; spat in his face then ran upstairs.

"Fawkeisha!" Miyako called after her. "Leave her be, she's been nothing but trouble from the start…" Mr. Iwamura said wiping his face with a handkerchief. "You were at fault for provoking her, father" Miyako scowled.

* * *

Fawks sat in the middle of a field the wind blowing through her hair. 'Stupid father, why does he have to be so…so…!' Just then, a little girl's scream penetrated the air. Taking up her turtle shell, Fawks ran in the direction of the scream. "Help me lord Sessho-maru!" Rin cried, running away from a gigantic lizard youkai.

She tripped and fell, falling to the forest floor. "Heh, I've got you now, my little treat" It cackled. An shell came whizzing past, cutting off the demon's head. Fawks walked over to Rin, kneeling at her side. "Are you alright young one?"

"Y…yes…" she murmured backing away from her. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite" Fawks smiled warmly, brushing the girl's cheek. "Rin!" a strong voice called. Sensing a youkai aura, Fawks growled, reaching for the shell. Just then a tall dog demon dressed in fur and armor came upon them.

His hair was long and silver and eyes, a cold amber; he had demonic markings on his forehead and cheeks. "Lord Sessho-maru!" Rin cried running to his side. "That nice lady saved me" The demon's cold golden eyes turned to Fawks, She held his gaze without even flinching. She rose to her feet pulling the shell onto her back.

"So, the girl belongs to you?" The demon didn't respond. "You should take better care of her. Children are precious, among the last innocent things in this world" Fawks replied before leaving.

* * *

Around sundown Fawks approached a village, she let out a high pitched whistle. A Kitsune in animal form ran to her and jumped into Fawks' arms. "Hello there Yoko, have you been behaving yourself?" she smiled. It nuzzled its head into her neck, purring. "Oh, welcome back, Lady Fawks" a young woman bowed to her.

"Thank you, Yuki, tell me has anything interesting happened in my absence?" Fawks smiled. "There are visitors staying at the local inn…" Yuki began. "Visitors?" Fawks questioned. Just then Yoko growled, his fur standing on end, jumping off of Fawks' shoulder he ran off.

* * *

"Mmm, that was good dinner" Kagome smiled. "Mmhm" Shippo grinned. Just then Kilala sat up looking towards the door. "What is it, Kilala?" Sango asked. A snow white Kitsune appeared by the door.

Kilala jumped out of Sango's lap and hissed at the intruder. The Kitsune returned her hiss, its fur standing on end. "What's up with her? It's just a fox" Inu-yasha questioned. "Yoko, what are you doing in here?" Fawks asked sliding open the shoji screen. "Oh, hello there, Kagome" Fawks smiled, realizing there were other people in the room.

"So you live in this village when you're here?" Kagome asked. "Yes, that's right and this little fox here is Yoko. He helps me sometimes" Fawks smiled. All the while Yoko and Kilala were still growling at each other. "So you are a demon slayer, too?" Sango asked.

"Of sorts" Fawks said taking a sip of her tea. Just then Miroku grasped her hands. "Excuse me but would you consider baring my children?" "…Uhh…no thank you" Fawks sweat dropped. This was the last straw, Yoko growled at the monk, jumping out of his master's lap.

He transformed into a large Kitsune fox, larger then Kilala, and chased Miroku out into the streets. "Don't worry, Yoko will get tired of him and come back soon. Inu-yasha was it? I have a something to ask you, on my travels I came in contact with an Inu youkai with cold golden eyes and long silver hair. Do you know him?" Fawks asked.

"Sounds like Sessho-maru, he's my older half brother" Inu-yasha replied.

"Sessho-maru…" Fawks whispered.

* * *

"So…that young maiden's name is Fawks, eh?" Naraku mused gazing into Kanna's mirror. _'…she foiled my plan for getting rid of Sessho-maru's human whelp…'_

A smirk came to his lips, "I think I've just found a new toy to play with…"

* * *

Fawks walked through a meadow, Yoko in his demon form at her side. Just then there was a rustling sound in the grass behind them. Something sharp flew up and dug it's self into Fawks' shoulder, gasping she fell into the grass. She heard Yoko growl then whine and fall to the ground unconscious. "Yoko…"

"Heh, Heh, Heh, so you are the young demon slayer who has made a name for yourself all throughout Musashi. Now that you have been brought down I will take my time. First I'll have my way with you and then let you die nice and slow" The onii laughed. "Urrgh…Damn you!" She yelled. The onii stopped, made a loud choking sound, and then fell to the ground dead.

Fawks did her best to sit up, but the pain was almost unbearable. She made it to a sitting position before passing out from pain and blood loss.

"Fawks!!" Kagome cried.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, she just fainted…" Inu-yasha replied sheathing his sword.

"Good thing we happened by…" Miroku sighed. Inu-yasha scooped the girl up in his arms.

"Well, since she helped us, we might as well take her back to her village…" he shrugged. Not far away, Naraku was watching.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan…" he smirked.

'…_That oni's claws carry a special poison that forces you to relive your worst memories…Considering what the girl is…this should be an enjoyable performance…'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for rescuing the lady…" Yuki bowed.

"Will she be okay?" Kagome asked.

"…Oh yes…I have treated the wound…the lady is a fast healer" Yuki smiled.

Fawks lay asleep in bed, Yoko sat at her side, mewling nervously. Groaning, she turned her head, doused in sweat from the fever.

"_Just like her mother, a pathetic bitch, I wonder if you're a slut like she was" _

Her father's voice rang in her head, she groaned again. "…Mo…ther…"

_Fawks sat beside her mother's hospital bed tears running down her face. The only sound in the empty room was the beep of life support. "Why are you crying, Fawkeisha?" Fawks looked up to see her mother smiling up at her, her brown eyes sparkling as they always did. Her black hair fanned out around her like a dark halo. _

"_Mommy, please don't die! If you don't…I…I promise t…to be good and…and not fight in school anymore!" Fawks begged. "Enough of that now, child, If the lord says it's my time to go then there's nothing anyone can do" Fawks' mother said softly but firmly. Fawks nodded sadly. "Listen to me, Fawks, when I'm gone, social services is gonna take you and give you to your father…"_

"_I don't wanna go to him" Fawks said. "And why not?" Fawks' mother asked. "I'm scared, what if he doesn't like me?" Fawks fidgeted. "He's going to love you…Just remember to be a good girl, and no matter what, I will always love you. Even if you don't feel it at times, I'll be watching over you…"_

Tears ran over her cheeks, "…Mo…ther…"

Fawks' body soon began to glow with demonic aura. Yoko growled backing up, as her body lifted from the bed. It slowly lowered back down, Yoko watched her for several moments. Silence fell over the chamber, suddenly, flames burst out from around Fawks' body.

Inu-yasha stopped in his stride.

"What is it Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I…smell smoke…smoke and fire. It's coming from the village we left that girl at!"

"What?!" Sango began. The group dashed back to the village, several of the towns people were standing around the burning inn, including Yuki. She wore a concerned expression on her face.

"What's going on?!" Kagome asked.

"…I…I'm not sure…The inn just suddenly caught fire…Yoko made sure to get everyone out but…Lady Fawks is still inside!" Yuki said fretfully.

"Oh no!!" Kagome covered her mouth. A loud roar sounded not to far away from them. The group turned to see several villagers trying to restrain the now transformed Yoko, ropes tied around it, they tried to pull him back. The Kitsune bucked and roared angrily as it tried to free itself.

"It's all we can do to restrain Yoko, he still wants to go back inside and save his mistress. It's far too dangerous, even for a demon such as him…" Yuki explained.

Inu-yasha stepped forward, peering into the flames. "…She's still alive in there…"

"What?!" Miroku began.

"But how can that be?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna save her…" Inu-yasha growled unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!!!!!!" The wind from the blade dissipated as soon as it came close to the inferno. "What the hell?!"

"What are we gonna do?! Fawks is trapped…" Kagome began to panic.

Inu-yasha growled as an unpleasant scent assaulted his nose. The group looked up as Sessho-maru came striding into the village.

"…Oh no a demon!" Yuki squealed.

"Damn them, as soon as Lady Fawks is down they come swarming!"

"They don't waste any time, do they?" the villagers muttered angrily amongst themselves. Sessho-maru ignored them, coming up to the burning building.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Inu-yasha growled. Sessho-maru, of course, ignored Inu-yasha gazing up at the inferno.

'…_so that's what Naraku had planned…' _Without a word, he stepped to the entranced, the fire gave way, letting him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Fawks lay in the burning room, the flames, barely touching her skin. Her mind caught in a sea of unpleasant memories.

_Fawks looked up at the man the social worker had said was her father. He gazed down at her with contemptuous green eyes._

"_So that American bitch, Delilah got pregnant did she?"_

_Fawks in turn, glared at her feet. _

"…_feh, she was nothing but a whore, how are they even sure this is my child?"_

_She trembled, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her father went down on his haunches in front of her, grabbing her chin._

"…_Never forget, Fawkeisha, you were a mistake, you were never supposed to happen and should be grateful I'm even considering taking you in…"_

Several more images of her father hitting her and forcing her to do chores at four years old, flashed before her eyes. Her brow furrowed, _'…I hate him…that bastard…it's his fault my mother got sick…his fault I'm so miserable…' _The ferocity of the flames around her intensified.

"…_Are you…?"_

'_Eh?'_

The vision of the demon dressed in fur and armor flashed before her eyes.

"_Are you so miserable…that you would wish to end your life…have you no one to live for?"_ His voice flooded her mind, though his lips did not move.

Fawks was silent for a long time.

'…_No…I have nothing to live for…not anymore…'_

"…_You are mistaken…" _his eyes sparkled.

Fawks looked up at him, Sessho-maru stood there passive and cold. Beside him appeared an image of a young girl holding a baby. She wore a concerned expression.

"…_Father…don't be so mean to Fawkeisha-chan…"_

'…_M…Miyako…Siyo…'_

"_You do have some one to live for…"_

Fawks lowered her head, _'…yes…I had forgotten…how could I forget…?'_

"…_Though you have trepidation in your life there are always those who are willing to lighten the load…"_

An image of Kagome standing outside, a worried expression on her face filled her vision.

"…_this young one wishes to help you…"_

An image of Yuki also appeared.

"_This young one respects you, she sees you as an older sister…"_

Tears began to run down Fawks face, but for a whole different reason.

"…_Now tell me…are you still so miserable… that you would wish to end your life and leave behind all those who care about you…?"_ Sessho-maru questioned.

'_No…I see now that would be too selfish…'_

"…_Do you wish to live?"_

"Yes!! I want to live!! I want to see my sisters again!!" Fawks sobbed out loud.

Sessho-maru held out his hand, Fawks cautiously reached for it. There was a blinding white light.

* * *

The group and all the villagers had to shield their eyes from the light that sprung from the center of the inferno. When it dissipated, there stood Fawks and Sessho-maru, she was still holding his hand. Upon seeing his mistress, Yoko broke free of his bindings and his captors, bounding over to her.

"Fawks-chan!!" Kagome yelled as she and the others ran towards her as well. But she didn't hear her, she was lost in this demon's eyes. They were so cold, hiding an inner loneliness. She then smiled, "It seems you and I…are not so different…after all…"

With that she lost consciousness, falling onto, Yoko's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoko tenderly lowered himself to the ground, his mistress leaning against him. He looked up at Sessho-maru, nodding in gratitude. Sessho-maru inclined his head as well. Inu-yasha and the others ran over to them, Kagome kneeling down to look at Fawks.

"She's fine, she's resting now" she said in relief. Sessho-maru turned from them, beginning to leave.

"Hold it right there, Sessho-maru, what happened in there?" Inu-yasha began.

"…the girl was poisoned with that onii's memory solvent…It was Naraku's doing…"

"…wait Sessho-maru! Why did you help her?" Sango called. The other's looked at her in confusion.

"…I owed a debt to her…and now that debt is paid…" he replied, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

"Memory solvent is a poison that delves it's victims into there darkest most hated memories" Sango explained. 

The group sat outside an abandoned shrine deep in the forest.

"The only way to over come to poison, is to over come the pain of the memory. If the victim can't do that…they die…"

"…So Sessho-maru helped, Fawks overcome her memories…" Kagome concluded.

"…But that wouldn't explain the flame that erupted around her at the inn…" Miroku began.

" Still it was Naraku's doing that brought this about..." Inu-yasha growled.

"...who is he..."

The group turned to see Fawks standing behind them.

"Oh, Fawks-chan, you're all better now..." Kagome asked. Yoko trotted up to her, burrying his face in her shoulder, mewling softly.

"Who is he? This bastard Naraku?" she asked again.

"He is a despicable half-demon, all of us are after him..." Miroku replied.

"...Very well, I shall join you merry bunch of demon slayers..." Fawks said with a smirk.

"...Join us..." Sango began.

"...That bastard Naraku shall pay one hundred fold for what he did to me...he shall not escape..." She growled contemptuosly.

* * *

Fawks stood gazing up at the moon, her new companions sat around the campfire talking, she had left Yoko with them. She just need to be alone. The sweet scent of night blooming jasmine filled the night from the meadow not far from where she stood. Her eyes caught the outline of the trees. 

"...You can come out now...I know you've been following me for a while..."

Sessho-maru stepped out from the cover of ther forest. "As tactful as ever I see..."

"...you again...just so you know...I'm afraid you're not my type...I don't go for stalkers" she smirked.

"...What are you doing so far from your demon companion, you are still wounded..."

"...Urgh! And why do you care!?" she snapped. Sessho-maru turned from her, "It would be a shame to see skills such as your's wasted by death..."

Fawks blushed involuntarily, gazing at the retreating figure.

"...Wait...why did you help me?" she called.

"...You saved Rin, I owed you a debt and now it is paid..."

"Oh...I've never met a demon with eyes such as your's..." Fawks said more to herself then anyone in particular. Sessho-maru stopped in his stride, turning back to look at her.

"...they seem...sad...as if you're trying to hide deep seated lonliness and suffering..."

Fawks froze realizing Sessho-maru was now standing mere inches from her. His intense golden eyes bore into her's unblinking.

"You don not fear me do you?" He asked calmly. Fawks shook her head, he lifted a clawed hand.

"Even now, I could kill you so easily...and yet..."

His hand closed around her throat, she didn't even flinch.

"I can sense which demons are a threat to me and which are not...you would not harm me..." she replied.

"...what makes you so sure...?" Sessho-maru smirked. He leaned in close, brushing his lips against her's


	5. Chapter 5

"Fawks-chan...are you okay...you haven't spoken a word all day..." Kagome began. Fawks looked up at her then smiled.

"It's okay, K-chan, I'm fine..."

Yoko, in his animal form, perched on her shoulder, whined nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

"Yeah, well ya better take a bath soon, I don't how much longer I can stand Sessho-maru's scent on ya" Inu-yasha said rudely.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome scolded. Fawks tried to hide the blush that arose in her cheeks at the sound of his name.

_' ...he truly is a strange demon...why did he kiss me like that...' _she brought her fingers to her lips.

* * *

Fawks lay awake, against Yoko, she cuddled into his soft fur trying to get comfortable but every time she closed her eyes she saw Sessho-maru's eyes boring down at her. Sighing, she got up, Yoko lifted his head to look a her.

"Shh...I'll be right back...I just need some air..." she whispered. Yoko lowered his head again. Fawks sighed as she left the forest, the night sky was a glow with stars. She lifted her turtles shell from her back, laying it on the ground beside her as she sat down in the grass. Something moving in the trees caught Fawks' attention, her eyes narrowed as she reached for the shell.

"Heh, you have your gaurd up as usual..." Sessho-maru smirked.

"...It's only you..." Fawks sighed relaxing her stance. Sessho-maru watched her for a moment before coming to sit beside her.

"You pursue Naraku as well, am I right?" she asked.

"That's right..."

Fawks blushed, "...Why did you kiss me the other day?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants..." he replied cryptically.

"...are you admitting...your true feelings of love for me?" she smirked sarcastically.

"...Yes"

Fawks felt her face heat up as she turned to look at him. He gazed right back at her, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. Fawks modestly returned his kiss.

_"...And that is how I, Fawks, Demon slayer/ girl from the future, fell in love with a stoic demon lord of the past..." _


End file.
